Friendship Through the Arts
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Conner feels like no one loves him. Dick feels like no one respects him. Can two hurt souls find comfort within each other?  Brother-fic and Conner is artistic!  Enjoy everyone!


LS7: Hello all… I'm here to write yet another fanfic…Obviously. But I'm writing a whole different fandom. And that would be: Young Justice! Yes that's right! The guys are hot, and I'm obsessed with it! I read some amazing fics with this fandom and I promised myself I wouldn't make the characters(Male) gay…Alas, my yaoi fan girl brain made them so…I'm really intrigued by the whole Dick G./Conner K. or better known as RobinxSuperboy love… I love them as brothers or lovers… So I'm going to write my own… Enough with my ramble! Onwards!

Summary: Conner feels like no one loves him. Dick feels like no one respects him. Can two hurt souls find comfort within each other? (Brother-fic and Conner is artistic!)

To the team, he was just a little boy. A boy who was the youngest and the only human there. He was weak in their eyes and made no effort in reminding the young protégé. Robin hated the taunts, the stares, and most of all; the talks that he would get from his mentor/father figure. He hated it all.

"_He's such a small fry, I'm surprised he hasn't got his ass whooped!" _Obviously Wally.

"_But Robin is more experienced in combat then us… but his leadership skills need work." _No doubt Aqualad…

"_Such a young person fighting others bigger and stronger then himself." _Of course, Miss Martian

"_Stop acting like this hero business is a game! Lives are at stake and you're acting like a brat who can't control himself in battle." _Nobody other then, Bruce Wayne. A.K.A Batman

But when Robin expected a comeback from Superboy like the others, he never got one. Just a look that Robin could never place. He never really disliked the usually quiet boy. He felt like he wanted to talk with him at times but never could really because he was afraid of saying something or doing something that would bring to light the temper that was known inside the clone.

Robin looked away from the others as he and his team was just told to be dismissed. Like other times before, there was a mission, they thought they had it in the bag, a surprise, and bang…

_Mission failed…_

Great… Batman was angry at the team, and Robin knew the others, including his mentor blamed him. They have every reason to, since he disappeared from the team when they were supposed to stay together. But no, they were captured and would have died had the justice league not stepped in… Robin felt the glares from both KF and Aqualad, he heard the concern opinion from Miss Martian and saw the scowl from Batman. But again, Superboy had an unreadable expression and Robin was just at a lost.

Robin couldn't be near any of team mates or Batman. So he changed into his civvies clothes which was a green hoodie with a black jacket over it, jeans, sneakers, and of course; his shades. The others where doing their own thing, so it wasn't like they would care if Robin was gone. They were probably ever the more grateful for it he assumed. So walking out of Mt. Justice and into the spring air, was both comforting and upsetting to the young teen. Comforting because he loved Spring and it was always nice to feel the cool breeze. But upsetting because he thought back to his team mates and Batman.

'_It's not my fault we failed…is it?'_

'_Am I really a good leader? No, that's why Aqualad is the current one. He's just better.'_

'_I will never be Batman's equal. Just a little boy who happens to be his sidekick.'_

'_No one will ever love me or see me as someone.'_

These thoughts led the teen to a nearby park that he usually went to if he needed time alone. As he looked at his surroundings he was met by a sight he never would have thought he would see. Robin hid behind an oak tree and saw what looked like Conner. Actually It seemed to Robin that the young teen was painting…

'_I never would have guessed he was the art-type.' _Dick thought in wonder as he continued to watch.

Conner was by the lake painting. Well, he was throwing paint at the canvas. But painting nonetheless. He always felt that no one could ever understand him enough to care so when he want to break something, he would go to the park and just punch air. But then after doing that so many times, he realized that his anger and pent up feelings were just getting more and more problematic. The others wouldn't understand. They all had families and mentors that loved and respected them. They could never understand the pain of wanting to be accepted by someone only to be looked upon as an _it _or a _thing. _

It was on a day like this where Conner was very angry. He knew that Superman was a good reason but for once he wasn't the main one. It was the constant failure of the missions that team had and he hated that one person in particular was the blame in each and everyone of them. Conner never blame the young protégé of Batman. He could never understand Robin at times but he knew the younger teen tried his best. With these thoughts on his troubled mind, Conner had went exploring the city in hopes of doing something or finding something. He didn't know that this trip would be his answer. He didn't realized he stepped into a shop until he saw an elderly woman speak to him.

Conner smirked as he remembered the encounter…

_(Flashback…)_

_Conner was tired… He was tired of trying to win the attentions of Superman. It was clear that the man of steel wanted nothing to do with him. Every time the young clone would approach him, Superman would just up and leave saying he had somewhere else to be. And Conner was tired of it. Having Black Canary there to train him, was okay. He liked her a lot since she listened to him. But still, it wasn't the same. It was like a hole that was filled with things that would never last long. Conner didn't want to rely on his team. He knew that he felt like a burden to the others. So what was the point? Conner left to go outside to take a walk. He learned from Robin that sometimes, taking walks helps to clear the mind. Robin, was one of the few people Conner could say didn't judge him. He was always trying to get him to learn new things and how did he respond? Either by ignoring the young teen, or his personal favorite, yell and go to his room to punch a hole in the wall. Conner sighed as he felt the cool spring air. He wasn't upset by it, more like he felt as though the cool, breeze he felt was something he didn't deserve. Was he really a monster like Superman felt? Was he really a lost cause like how the others thought? _

"_A young man like you shouldn't have a face like that…" _

_Conner looked up and saw and elderly woman sweeping in front of a shop. Conner glanced over to the store's sign and it read: "Art of the Emotion!" The blue eye clone looked confused by both the old woman, and her sign name. _

"_You're probably wondering why I choose that name for my shop huh?" The elderly woman spoke with humor in her voice. _

'_Young people are so easy to read.' She thought. _

"_Actually, I was just walking through, sorry If I interrupted you…or something." Conner replied nervously. He was never one for talking with people. Only his teammates…and most of the time not even them…Maybe Robin…But…_

"_Young man, can you come inside for a moment?" _

_The elderly woman spoke as she walked towards Conner and pulled him into the shop with her. Conner was surprised at the action. No one ever dared to do that before. He was not in the mood for her games… He had other things to do, like find a nice tree in a secluded area and punch it. It may not make him feel better but it was his way of dealing with things. _

_Inside the shop was completely different from the outside. The outside looked like it was there for some decades, with it's grey walls and red brick that seemed to fade over time. The inside was just breath taking. It smelled like cinnamon which was caused by the scented candles on the counter top. There were paints of all colors in one corner and brushes and other art tools to another. Conner glanced over to his right as he saw what was supposed to be a door but instead of a usual door, it was blue and black beads that lead to what seemed to be a storage room. And most importantly, there were paintings of many forms and styles. There were watercolor, Arcylic, oil, and many others surrounding Conner. He recognized some from the knowledge that was given to him because of Cadmus. He inwardly shuttered at the thought of that place. He was free but he wasn't happy. Conner just stood there, confusion and wonder was what the elderly woman saw as she looked toward him with a smile. _

"_What do you see?"_

"_E-Excuse me?"_

"_I asked you, what do you see?"_

_Conner was confused and annoyed. Confused at her question and annoyed because of how nonchalant it sounded._

"_Seriously? I see paintings and-"_

"_And what else?"_

"_There's nothing else old woman! I see paintings that were either painted because the artist was bored or felt the need to do it!"_

"_Ah! There in lies the answer or part of it." _

_The old woman chuckled as she saw Conner tilt his head to the side meaning he was confused as ever. The elderly woman slowly walked over to a canvas and held it in her arms. The canvas wasn't big but more of the size where it wasn't too much for her to carry. She walked back to Conner and gently placed the painting in his hands. Conner glanced at the woman, then at the painting, and back at the woman was still smiling. Conner glanced at the painting and started to analyze what information he could from it. The painting's medium was oil and the colors the artist choose for it were simple hues of white and blacks. The painting wasn't of a person, place or thing… Conner just saw strokes of the whites fusing with strokes of black. They seem to be in a circular motion. _

"_That painting is an abstract. It was painted by my daughter who is an artist in New York. She told me that the white and black strokes represented her feelings of being different and no one understanding her. But the reason why she has the strokes come together is because later on in her life, when she discover her passion in art, everything came in full circle for her. So to put it simply, she felt detached from others but art brought her closer to her dreams and aspirations." Conner still didn't understand as he gave the woman back her picture._

"_Uh?" _

"_Take this young man. It's free for you, but if come back for more, I'll be looking to charge for it next time." Grinning as she spoke, the elderly woman gave Conner some paints in a can which oddly enough were blue and red, with paint brushes of different sizes, and of course three canvas the were large. Conner accepted these items and looked at them then back at the woman who was walking near the storage room. _

"_Don't worry! You'll find the answers sooner then you think. Now off with you! And good luck!" The elderly woman retreated to the storage room, leaving a confused clone with art supplies in the room alone. He muttered to himself about how he wasn't feeling the aster today and left the shop. _

(End of Flashback)

Conner understood what she meant that day. It took him a while but for some reason, painting was the answer! There are people who can't express themselves through words, or basic emotions. When they feel like they can't accomplish this basic need, some, like the daughter of the elderly woman turn to painting. Whether it's painting with a brush and paint or throwing paint on a canvas, you're letting something out of you. You're letting go of those expectations, those fears, that feeling of separation and despair. Conner realized that he was doing his team and more importantly himself no go by destroying something because he was angry. He could come out here to the park and through colors on the canvas. Each throw of the paint represents something different for the young hero. Every color brought out something in him. Yet, he didn't feel bad about it either. He also didn't feel bad for another young teen hero who decided to follow him here either. Without stopping what he was doing, Conner spoke.

"I know you're hiding behind that tree Robin!"

Dick was speechless at first but chuckled to himself as he casually walked over to his older friend's art station. Again, the boy wonder had no idea that the clone of superman could paint, or rather throw the paint onto the canvas before him and still was able to tell a story. There was a silence that wasn't uncomfortable for the two heroes as one observed and the other, painted. After a few minutes. Conner turned to Robin and spoke yet he darted his blue eyes away from Robins shaded ones.

"Why did you follow me here?"

Silence again wrapped itself in the air. Shifting from foot to foot, the young teen looked at the paintings and then at the ground. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable around the usually high tempered teen, but Dick wasn't sure if he could control his emotions while explaining. He spoke.

"Well, I came out here to get away from everyone."

Conner at this point turned to look at his young friend. His blue eyes shifting from his painting to the young teen starting at anything but him with his sunglasses.

"Let me guess, not feeling the Aster today?" At this point Dick looked up and laughed as he saw Conner smiling a little.

"Heavy on the dis my friend. Heavy on the dis. To put it in better terms, I feel like the youngest here."

Conner was confused as he cocked his head to side at his friend who at this point looked serious.

'_But he is the youngest. Isn't he thirteen or something?' _Conner thought to himself. What did he mean he felt like the youngest? Wait! Does he mean emotionally?

" I mean, I understand I am the youngest member of this team. But it doesn't give the others the right to treat me with a little respect. I mean, sure, my leader skills are the best, but I do try! I try my damn hardest out there and what do I get? I get a lecture on responsibility from Batman, concern from Megan who this I'm too young to do this "Hero stuff!" Teasing from KF and let's not forget our much more adequate leader!" Dick was so mad that he kicked a rock and sat down on the grass. Not caring one bit of his jeans would get dirty. Conner looked at his companion for a moment before sitting next to him. His eyes looked towards his painting; deep in thought.

'_So Robin feels like no one, appreciates or respects him… At least you have mentor who lectures you, I don't have anyone. Just painting…' _Bitterly Conner replied.

"At least you have a mentor like Batman lecturing you over stuff, even though the mission being a failure wasn't you're fault. We all were to blame for this one. You, you have someone that cares for you. I'm just a dangerous _thing_ that is to be feared and to replace the old with the new."

Robin stared at his friend who had this far away look in his blue eyes. Robin and all of the other members of young justice and the justice league knew of the very strained relationship between Superman and his younger clone counterpart. Personally Dick couldn't see what the big deal was. Okay, your DNA was stolen and creating a younger version of you that was made to replace you if you turn to the dark side or die. But didn't Conner deserve a chance at life just like everyone else? Of course he did!

"Conner… do you know why you were given that name? It's because you have an identity now! You're not just the clone of Superman or the Cadmus project or even a thing! You're a breathing, living person who in my eyes is a good painter, a good listener, and a damn good friend. So what? Superman feels threaten by you, okay! It may take him some time but don't let his fears and insecurities hold you back at a chance to live, learn and laugh! Plus, you got the team, and me." Dick smiled as the older boy looked at him. Eyes widen with surprise at the mini speech. Conner always felt like no one loved him. Like he never had connections with the others. Sure he was apart of a team but there are times when you can feel alone in a crowd. Did Robin feel like this? Did he feel that because he was the youngest it made him more vulnerable, more alone and misunderstood?

"Hey Conner?"

"Yes?"

"You're not alone. We can be misunderstood together. And if you ever want to talk, I'm hear to listen even if its just that. Okay?"

Conner closed his eyes as the spring breeze played with his hair. Misunderstood, together…He smiled as he replied.

"Sure."

A few minutes ticked by as both boys sat in a comfortable silence. Dick looked at his watch and tapped his friend on the shoulder who was now laying on the grass. He opened one eye and looked at his friend.

"What?"

"Time to go buddy, you know how the others get. Plus, I don't feel like here "The Bat lecture!" Both boys laughed at this as they got up and stretched their arms to get the feeling back. Dick offered to help Conner with his art supplies and was rewarded with a smile. Finally, Conner had someone he could trust and confine in. He felt this little outing of his was worth everything. He felt closer to Robin then ever and made a silent promise to always protect him. That and he would let himself live life to fullest no matter what.

Now the two were walking side by side with art supplies in their arms. Dick's curiosity got the better of him and he asked:

"Hey, what was that painting you were working on? It seemed abstract from I could tell." Dick looked up at his friend who smiled but had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Actually, the red and blue strokes was a representation of what I felt for Superman. I always wondered what I did to him to make him fear me. I obviously understand that he felt robbed of what was his. But after talking with you Robin, I don't see that anymore."

"What do you see then?"

"Friendship in different forms."

"That's good Conner! I'm glad I could help you discover that."

As they both continued walking, Dick noticed someone waving to them. An old woman sitting in front of an art shop. Dick was about to ask Conner if he knew her but he saw that he was waving to her. Dick looked back at Conner, then at the old woman, then back to Conner. Clearly he was missing something.

"She helped me discover a lot about emotions and was the one who gave me the supplies."

"Oh? Then it would be rude of me not to wave back at her." And Dick did just that. Both he and Conner waved goodbye at the elderly Woman as she turned to head back in her shop.

***At Mt. Justice***

"FINALLY! Where were you two? We were about to come looking for you!" Wally cried s he saw his best friend and Conner enter. And why did they both have art supplies? Megan and Aqualad enter the living room where the others were located.

"KF Chill dude! Conner and I were just hanging out. Is that a problem?"

Dick asked he handed Conner the rest of his stuff. Both smiling the whole while. Wally, looked surprised, Megan looked curious as to what the two were up this whole time, and Aqualad had a knowing smirk on his features but opted to say anything. He took the leader role and gently pushed the other two of the living room and into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Looking back, Aqualad just smiled and retreated back into the kitchen, where Wally's loud voice of where were they could be heard.

"Guess you're feeling the Aster Robin?"

"Totally! Let's go help the others!" And with that Conner and Dick left the art supplies on the couch and went inside the kitchen where Wally and Dick argued on what to fix and the others tried to break it up. Yup! Just another day at Mt. Justice…

"_Friendship comes in different forms, shapes, colors. Sometimes we judge based on others opinions, sometimes we don't look beyond we seek. Friends come and go and with time changing and moving fast, who knows what the future holds for every one of us. Keep the friends you have now. Don't misuse, abuse, or shun them. You never know when that friend will come in handy. The are like a family, different yet, similar; similar yet, different. Together, friendship creates a melting pot of changes, and understandings. Like New York City, object and material may change and wither away… But friendship is ever lasting. Like lady Liberty symbolizes freedom for all walks of life, Friendship is its own kind of libery."~LS7~_

LS7: Hey everyone! I'm so proud to share this with you all! I wanted to a write a Young Justice fic for awhile but never got to do it until a few nights ago when listening to an Imogen Heap song. Hope I kept the characters right! =P I hate how Superman treats poor Conner! He has some nerve seeing as his not even human himself, but people still love and respect him. Why not Conner! Anyway, hope you enjoyed my long one shot! See you guys on the next installment! Bye! And Please Review! =L


End file.
